


The Royal Dinner

by Vardia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, om nom nom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardia/pseuds/Vardia
Summary: Link is invited to a fancy dinner with the Zora Royal Family.





	The Royal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's another fic! I hope everyone likes it! I had a lot of fun writing it.

Link re-read the letter in his hand, scanning the words once more. 

He had been cordially invited to attend a dinner with the Zora Royal Family as thanks for defeating the divine beast Vah Ruta. A formal dinner didn't sound like a bad idea. Much better than eating roasted meat all the time, anyway. If it was hosted by the royal family it was bound to have all kinds of tasty and exotic food.

Link pocketed the letter again and brought up his Sheikah slate. With a quick flick of the wrist he pressed Ne'ez Yohma Shrine on the map and the champion dissipated into the night sky with a bright light.

He reappeared at the center of Zora's Domain and took a moment to regain his bearings. Now where did he need to go for this dinner?

“Hello there! Link!” Bazz jogged up to the champion and gave him a friendly smile. “There you are!” he continued, “If you follow me I'll lead you to the dinner with the royal family.” Link nodded and followed after the dark scaled zora.

The pair went through many twisting hallways that Link didn't recognize as they went deeper in the Domain. He was surprised to learn that Zora's Domain was much larger than what he previously thought. Hopefully he wouldn't get lost on the way back.

Bazz gestured towards a table set up in the middle of a large room. It was lit by candlelight and had two chairs pulled up to it with one much larger than the other. “If you would like to take your seat, Link, King Dorephan and Prince Sidon should be with you shortly.”

Link smiled warmly at Bazz and took the smaller of the two seats and made himself comfortable. Bazz said his goodbyes and made his way out of the room, his footsteps slowly fading into the night. Link took in the room around him, it had high vaulted ceilings and architecture typical of the zora. Soft lights illuminated the room, although the candlelight seemed to be the strongest point of light.

He patiently waited, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. Just where were-

Link's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room. The Prince of the Zora, Sidon, quickly made his way across the room, a sheepish grin on his face. “I apologize for the wait,” he began “my father is tied up with the Elders and unfortunately cannot make it to the dinner.”

Sidon sat down in the chair across from Link. “I hope this doesn't ruin the dinner for you, Champion.” Link shook his head no and smiled politely at the prince. Sidon gave a very toothy grin back. “Excellent! Our food should be here shortly.”

Link suddenly found himself very nervous. Just what were the two of them going to talk about? Link was no prince. No royalty. There was no way he could find something to discuss with Sidon that wouldn't bore him to death. If only King Dorephan was here as well. 

The champion tried to speak but nothing came out. His vocal chords just froze. The two of them sat there in silence for a few very awkward seconds. Link began to feel his face grow hot. Say something! Anything!

Thankfully, Sidon broke the silence between them. “So, as the champion you must have many exciting stories to tell, no?” Link could only nod his head stiffly up and down. Sidon stared at the man expectantly, waiting for a thrilling tale to unfold before him.

“I-I...Ummm....” Link choked on his words as they stumbled out of his mouth. “You.” he fumbled. “You must have much more interesting stories.” Link gestured for the prince to say something. Anything so that he wouldn't act like a fool anymore.

Sidon tilted his head quizzically at the hero and let out a soft laugh. “More interesting than any stories you have? I believe that's doubtful.” the prince smiled, “But I'll be happy to regale you with a tale I have. You see there was a large octorok harassing the Domain and...”  
\----------------------------------------------------

Link found himself completely enthralled with the way Sidon told his story. He was a much better orator than Link could ever be. But that was probably required for royalty among many other things. Making speeches for their people would be a very important skill.

Before Sidon could finish his story a zora arrived with their food. Link looked down at it with curiosity. What in the world was this?

“I can tell by your expression you're not sure what this is.” Sidon said with a slight chuckle. “This is crab-stuffed lobster tail.” the princed picked up his fork and pointed at the plates before them. “It's very delicious.”

Link picked up his own fork and stealthily watched how the prince ate his food and copied to the best of his ability. There was no way he was going to have bad table manners at such an important dinner.  
\--------------------------------------------------

The two of them completed their meal and had their plates taken away. “I thank you for attending this dinner tonight.” Prince Sidon said. “I know that I wasn't able to complete my story for you and I apologize. But...” Link noticed that the prince's face began to flush in the candlelight. “Perhaps. Perhaps we could have dinner again another time?”

Sidon smiled warmly at the champion and put his hand over Link's. “Not for you defeating a divine beast again. Just for the two of us to talk?” 

Link beamed and felt his face flush. “Yes, of course.” he replied to the prince. “I'd love that.”


End file.
